s3ntm_cycle_1_by_themanolis5fandomcom-20200214-history
S3NTM Cycle 1- By TheManolis5 Wiki
Welcome to the S3NTM Cycle 1- By SimsLOVERSims As you all know Sims 3 Next Top Model is a very famous work at the most famous site were videos from all around the world are been watched by millions of people every minute. The Youtube. S3NTM Cycle 1 is the first work of SimsLOVERSims', he is going to have other cycles of course. The journey started with 13 models are 32 models applied! Good work for the first cycle. The premiere was 2 days before Christmas at 23rd of December, 2013. The Judges You all know that for doing this Sims 3 Next Top Model we need some judges. So here they are: Tia Kipps- Model/Actress/Manager Yuma Lozita- Host/Model Luna Kemsley Wong- Model The Contestants Episodes ''Official Date aired: 23/12/13 1-29/12/13 2 '''Episode 1:' The 13 remaining girls are ariving at their house. There they will meet their host Oralia Drop. Oralia telling to them that they are going to have their first ever challange. The girls walked to the ground. May with the amazing performance won the challange. Then the girls are getting into the house and they are sleeping because it was night. The next day the girls are enjoying their time in the house. Rayben is eating, Amanda is doing gym and Laila is watching TV. As Harmony was outside enjoying the rainy day, Eliza is going to Laila starting a conversesion about Harmony who is outside at the rain. Harmony heard that and she went inside and start fighting with Eliza. Then Laila thinks that she did bad that she took part in this conversesion so she is starting a fight with Eliza. After all this a Skull Mail came into television. Then the 13 remaining girls went to panel room. There Ana with her perfomance getting the first call-out. Chun-Hei, Ciara and Laila with their weak perfomances are landing in to bottom 3. In the end it was Ciara and Laila were eliminated. First Call-Out: '''Ana Abeni '''Bottom 3: Chun-Hei Syung, Ciara Brown, Laila Norman Eliminated: Ciara Brown & Laila Norman ''Official Date aired: 6/1/2014 1- ?/?/14 2 '''Episode 2: '''The 11 remairing girls are staying at home. Eliza calls her mother and telling her what is hapening in the top model competition. She says that she is really happy that Laila went home as she got the 4th call-out. Then Amanda comes in telling her happy new year but she don't seem to talk to people that they were close to the bottom. Amalia starts like May as they have so many things to share together. Then an Oralia Mail came to the TV. It was saying that the girls will take their make-overs (they can found in the section Make-overs). Megan was afraid of the make-overs because she wanted her hair to stay as they are. Probably because the Saloon was difficult I showed the Before/After shoots. The next day Yeeun and Eliza are talking bad about the girls' outfits. They talked about May and Ana. Ana got angry but May stayed calm and calmed Ana down. Meanwhile as Amalia isn't a friend anymore with May because she is not blond anymore she is talking to the plant that the room have. Rayben probably heard her and she got in the room. They started a conversetion and they became best friends. ''Week 2,Day 6 (because nothing special hapenned in day 5). Megan as she never has seen snow in her life before she is going out to see it. But the girls' criticics can't go away. Meanwhile Amalia and Rayben are in the fun room, when Rayben is <> and Amalia is <>. Then the day goes boring, with Yeeun says in the green-screen that she want to go to panel... Nevermind. Then the Skull Mail came in the TV. The girls landed into the panel room. TBA with her amazing perfomance got the first call out as TBA and TBA with their weak perfomances landed in bottom 2. In the end it was TBA who was eliminated. First Call-out: '''TBA '''Bottom 2: '''TBA '''Eliminated: '''TBA Photoshoots Photoshoot 1: No Make-up beauty shoot, flying hair. Photoshoot 2: Sexy Shoots, with underwear only and with the girls' make-overs. Photoshoot 3: TBA Photoshoot 4: TBA Photoshoot 5: .TBA Photoshoot 6: TBA Photoshoot 7: TBA Photoshoot 8: VOGUE covers Photoshoot 9: Cosmopolitan covers Photoshoot 10: COVERGIRL Covers Prizes Forever at a modeling agency called ''Platinum Models'' 100,000 dollars contract with '''COVERGIRL cosmetics. A front page and 6 page-spread at VOGUE and Cosmopolitan. Make-overs *'Amalia: '''Orange fire curly long hair *'Amanda: 'Icey blond short hair *'Ana: 'Brown long hair all going back *'Chun-Hei: 'Black hair, without sheens and a little cutted *'Eliza: 'Orange hair with some extensions *'Harmony: 'Brown hair and a little cutted *'Loreli: 'Icey blond with extensions *'May: 'The same blond, cutted with some icey blond *'Megan: 'Blond with some extensions, straight and bangs *'Rayben: 'Pink short hair *'Yeeun: '''The same black hair with extensions Category:Browse Category:Elimination Table